Loud House: Master Quest
by Geo Soul
Summary: Join Lincoln and His Friends as they Journey to be the Very best Like No one Ever Was
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Guys Geo Here with a New Story a Crossover to be Precise For awhile we've been meaning to make a Loud house Crossover but we could never Think of one till Now so enjoy Loud House Master Quest.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Shite!**

Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning in the... ya know forget it.

*Lincoln's room*

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes. *Yawn!* "Man what a Night" He muttered As he heard some light snoring below him. He looked on the floor and saw It was his Partner a shiny Riolu, her leg twitching as she slept. "Riolu wake up."

As she turned over and slept As he gave a sigh and shook his head

"Pancakes are Ready!" Geo called downstairs Happily.

Hearing this Riolu woke up with wide eyes.

"Oh sure you wake up for Pancakes, but not when I ask you to." Lincoln muttered with a pout.

*Downstairs*

"What smells good?" Luna asked As Her Partner A Maractus hopped alongside her with a smile

"Blueberry Pancakes!"

"Pop Popplio!" His little blue seal squeaked happily As she Balanced a Plate of Pancakes on her nose expertly.

"Alright Pancakes!" Lynn cheered as she Slid down the stair rail and fell on her face.

"You ok Lynn?" Lincoln snickered.

"Ma machop!" Her annoying friend laughed at her.

"Hey it's not funny Machop!" She growled At her partner as he kept laughing obnoxiously Making her angry even more.

"Come guys calm down." Luna yawned Tiredly as Lucy appeared behind them With her partner Murkrow on her head sleeping comfortably

"Hey."

"Luce." Geo said not looking behind him and shuddering.

"Has anyone seen Logan?" Lucy asked as Murkrow gave a yawn and went back to sleep.

"Having some 'fun time' with Luan in the attic." Geo said with a snicker as he felt someone tug at his pants leg, he looked down and saw it was Ralts Logan's Partner and Next to her was an Aipom with a red bowtie, Luan's partner. "So they Kicked you guys out again huh?"

They both nodded As Geo chuckled. "Alright guys pancakes are done. LORI LENI LISA BREAKFAST NOW!" He roared

"Ugh Fine I'm coming down!" Lori said as she walked down stairs with her Rotom who had taken control of her Phone giving it a ghost and Steel typing while it drained her battery

"Wait where's Lola and Lana?" Lincoln said as he sat down When he felt something rub his leg. He looked down and saw Smoochum Lola's partner, who was not a bitch unlike her human partner. "Hey smoochum can you go get Lola?" He asked softly.

"Smooch smoochum!" She giggled As she let go And ran upstairs.

Lincoln chuckled and Saw a Small Yellow Ball Rolling, It was Lana's Partner Sandshrew, covered in mud as usual. Hey Sandshrew go get Lana, would you?"

"Shrew." He said as he went upstairs.

*Logan*

"Oh man that was awesome." Logan said as he panted with his lover on his chest.

"I know I love it when you Dick around!" Luan giggled As Logan kissed her forehead gently

"Logan Luan breakfast." Leni said knocking on the door below them.

"Alright Leni." They both said As they got up and started to get dressed quickly.

*Leni*

"I smell food." She said as she carried Lily in her arms with her partner Spinda following close behind and clinging to her leg.

"Spin! Spinda!" She yawned With a smile on her face Which was goofy as hell.

"Hey guys here we Arrrrrrreeeeeeeee!" Leni Spoke as she tripped on a roller skate sending Lily in the air and allowing Luan to catch her

"Whoa Careful Leni." Luan said as she tickled the infant Making her laugh adorably.

"Hello Siblings and Future Brother in law" Lisa spoke as her Partner Elgyem floated next her Slowly.

"Hey Lisa take a seat breakfast is done." Geo shouted.

*Later after breakfast*

"That was good." Lana said with a loud belch.

"Hahaha Nice one!" Geo said as they fist bumped.

"Geo don't encourage her." Lori growled.

"Yeah that is Like literally Gross!" Rotom spoke in a high pitch voice, mocking Lori Making the others Laugh loudly.

"Rotom!" Lori growled As her partner snickered.

'Serves ya right!'

*Later*

"Guys I talked it over with mom and..."

"What?" Lori said with a raised eyebrow. At her brother.

"I wanna go on a Journey!"

'3…2…1…'

"WHAT?!" Lori screamed.

"That's great!" Leni said With a Smile.

"Spin! Spin!" Her friend agreed Happily as Lori turned red From anger.

"No it isn't!" Lori exclaimed with a twitching eye.

"What's wrong Lori, jealous?" Lynn teased.

"No!" The oldest denied As she walked uostiars and slammed her door shut.

"Man what's with her?" Luna spoke.

"No idea, anyway Lincy I'll help you Pack." Leni said.

"Me too!" Luan smiled As She Leni and their Pokémon went upstairs To his room.

*Later*

"Thanks Luan." Lincoln said as he and Riolu Made Sandwiches for themselves and his sisters

"Its no trouble Lincoln." Luan said happily As Aipom grabbed a Pair of Pants and A few Shirts for him.

"Hey bro I got some good news for ya!" Luna said.

"What?"

"Well I convinced Geo to go with you!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Ain't that Right babe?"

"Yeah it's true very much so." Geo said as he zipped his Fly and kissed her With a smile on his face. "You ready?" He asked Lincoln.

"You bet!" He cheered excitedly.

"Hold up." Logan said with a glare. "I'm going with you too."

"Wait why?"

"Cause I don't trust you two Dip Wads alone." He said

"Dude what could Happen if you left us Alone?" Geo said.

"You don't remember the Ham Sandwich Yarn ball Post office Incident?" Logan said making everyone shiver.

"Seemed so impossible but it happened." Luna said in a grave Tone as she turned green

*Later*

"Come on Lincoln!" Geo yelled as he and Logan were waiting outside, the clone being very impatient.

Soon Lincoln ran out the door With a wide smile on his face. "Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

We no own Pokémon or Loud House

Lincoln Logan and Geo were Walking Towards the forest outside of the town. "Alright guys Mom told us to meet her at the Gym in Gunront town." Lincoln spoke reading the map On his phone

"Why does the fastest way have to be through the forest?" Geo asked In a bored tone

"Pop Pop!" Popplio said agreeing with him

"Because this is Pokémon land and every fucking place had a forest." Logan said Sarcastically while smacking him upside the head

"Alright guys I have an Idea let's split up for a While and do some catching" Lincoln spoke with a smile

"Agreed I bet I catch something awesome before you guys!" Logan exclaimed

"Yeah right I bet you Catch a Caterpie" Geo sneered.

"I bet you catch a fucking Magikarp!" Logan said With a growl

"Dude I won't catch a Magikarp"

"I bet 1000 bucks that you catch a Magikarp and another 1000 bucks when I catch a rare Pokémon!" Logan said smugly

"HA! Deal" Geo said with a cocky smile

"Alright let's meet back here in 2 Hours" Lincoln said As they gave a Triple brofist and went off

*Logan*

"This will be easy."

"Ralts!" Ralts said happily as she slept in his hood

Logan smiled at his Partner and Heard some bushes rustling "I smell cinder." He muttered before a very small Charmander jumped out, trying to scare him.

"Char!" It growled As logan chuckled.

"Boo" he said Simply as this caused Charmander to faint from fear. Logan Looked at the camera with a Very confused look before shrugging and Tossing a Pokéball which slowly rolled on the ground and gently tapped the Pokémon As it was captured instantly "Huh easy catch, easy money." He chuckled

*Lincoln*

"Wow this is so boring." He groaned with his Riolu on his back As she yawned and licked his cheek. to calm him down "Thanks, I guess." he told her when he heard some rustling and saw some sparks as a pikachu walked out eating a berry, Lincoln saw the end of the tail had a heart on it showing it was female. Her cheeks were also a dark crimson color instead of the average scarlet "A Pikachu!" He said with stars in his eyes "You ready Riolu?"

"Rio!" She cheered as she jumped down from his backpack And in front of the saffron colored mouse

"Riolu Force palm!" Lincoln exclaimed As Riolu charged Pikachu palm drawn and glowing orange

Pikachu saw this an dodged Just barely. Pikachu charged up a Thundershock attack and hit Lincoln instead of Riolu

"Why" He exclaimed angrily as both Pokémon giggled At him "HEY!" He said angrily

*Geo*

"Damn it! I don't have money with me!" Geo cried Sadly with tears shooting out of his eyes

"Pop pop!" Popplio kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"Thanks Popplio" He smiled As he pulled out a Fishing Pole "time for some Fishing!" He exclaimed As he ran towards the stream he just so happened to encounter at that moment "Alright Popplio time to catch a Big One!" He said to her As she cheered

*1 hour later*

Geo had yet to catch anything and the Spongebob narrator telling how much time had passed wasn't helping. Soon his Bobber Moved and the PokéBall on it captured something. "YES!" He screamed.

*Hallelujah!*

He heard a Chorus Sing 'I think I'm going crazy BUT WHO CARES!?' He exclaimed mentally

*Campsite*

"Alright, first Lincoln, then Geo, then I release my newly acquired Pokémon." Logan Spoke with a smile.

"Alright!" Lincoln said as he tossed the ball upwards and released Pikachu making their jaws drop.

"Awesome, Geo you are next."

Geo smirked and tossed the ball in the air. "HA! See I told I would catch something Awesome!" He said Not Looking at his Catch until Lincoln and Logan laughed louder than any of the other siblings "What's so funny?" He asked confused. As he saw what he caught, a barely larger than average Magikarp. "WHAT THE HELL!? "WHY JESUS?!" He exclaimed into the sky. "Calm down Jarrett, it's only a thousand dollars, only ha-"

"Char." Charmander said, making Geo look at Logan who was holding an open PokéBall.

"Stupid Clone" He muttered before crying.

"Pop pop!" His partner cried as she hugged him and patted his back

"Thanks Popplio, but it doesn't help that I lost money." He said crying Anime Tears in huge chunks.

*Later*

"How much longer until we leave the forest?" Logan asked With a yawn As they kept walking

"About 4 Hours" Lincoln groaned Sadly as his stomach growled

"So Hungry Geo let's eat your useless Fish you caught" Logan groaned

"What!? No!" Geo shouted As his stomach growled Too. "Let's just find some berries" Geo growled angrily while holding his Pokémon protectively "Magikarp may Suck like Really Bad But he's My Pokémon!" He defended

"Karp" Magikarp said happily with sweat going down his body

"Fine let's go find some berries" Lincoln sighed As they split up once more

*Lincoln*

"Man I'm starved." He said in pain

That's when he saw some Pecha Berries in a tree

"Finally!" He exclaimed.

*Hallelujah!*

He smiled before climbing up "Almost there! Aaaand…"

The branch broke in his grasp

"YAAAAAHH!" Lincoln fell on a rock and groaned as he hit his spine "Ouch" He groaned in pain As he tried to get back up but couldn't. "I-I can't feel my legs!" He told riolu with wide eyes

*Logan*

"What was that Ralts? Sounded like a little bitch." He said as she snickered

That's when he was tripped by something. He looked and saw Moving Vine all around "What the? Hell?" He said as He saw a Snivy walk out the bushes carrying some berries and limping badly "Hey there girl." He said softly as she flinched from his movement. He then saw a scar on her body and realized she was an abused Pokémon. "Who did this too you?" Logan muttered As snivy tried to run but failed. "Ralts use Heal Bell"

She Nodded and touched Snivy's tail as her horn glowed blue and made a small ringing sound that echoed faintly As Snivy was healed but still flinched From it however. "Hey, it's okay." Logan said as he gently picked her up and cradled her. 'She probably still has an asshole trainer.' He thought bitterly as he picked up Ralts "Come on let's go find her trainer" Logan whispered

*Geo*

"That was delicious." He said with a smile as Magikarp and Popplio sighed At him with large bellies. "Yep I'm happy now and nothing can ruin my happiness!" He said as a Body landed on his face. "GAH! Surprise From Above!" He screamed As he struggled "Popplio help me!" He cried out.

"Sla." A voice yawned on him

Geo struggled to reach his belt and pulled off a Pokéball and tossed it upwards before it landed on the Pokémon that was on him and captured it *GASP!* "phew! Man what hit me?" He panted before sending it out and revealing a Slakoth.

A shiny Slakoth to be specific.

"...Awesome" Geo said simply

*Lincoln*

Lincoln crawled to a nearby stream To try and find either Geo or Logan "Guys!" He screamed

But got no response except for a rustling bush And a Buneary hopped out looking at him Curiously.

"C-Can you help me?" Lincoln begged As she hopped off and came back with an Oran berry for him.

"Bun!" She said with a smile

Lincoln smiled weakly And accepted it "Thanks Buneary" He groaned As he tool the berry and ate it.

He soon felt his legs heal With his spine And stood up very slowly "Hey I'm all Better!" He smiled weakly.

"Bun Bun Buneary!" The little Pokémon cheered and twirled a bit

"Hey buneary do you wanna come with us?" He asked softly

"Bun Bun!" She nodded before jumping onto his shoulder

*Logan*

Logan walked around the forest, ready to kick someone's ass When he saw A Campfire and heard a Familiar voice. 'Is that 'Chandler?' He started growling

"Hahahaha That Was Priceless!" He laughed "That Stupid grass freak didn't see it coming!"

Logan's blood boiled In rage as his hands started shaking 'That asshole!' Logan shouted mentally

"Stupid Bitch couldn't even Learn Flamethrower even after I rigged it so she would be able."

Logan gave a roar before walking in front of him And punching his face in with one hit Knocking him out instantly

*Later*

"Hey Geo!" Lincoln said happily

"Yo Linc what's up?" The teen said with a yawn

"Uhhh Geo what's with the Towel on your head?" Logan said confused

*Annoyed Groan* "Slakoth get off my Head" He growled

"Sla" she sighed Annoyed And rolled off and onto the ground

"Why does she keep doing that?" He exclaimed.

"Guys I see the exit!" Lincoln said As they smiled And followed him Out the forest


End file.
